


Cover for "When Worlds Collide" by elfinblue

by Makoyi



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "When Worlds Collide" by elfinblue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "When Worlds Collide" by elfinblue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Worlds Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50870) by elfinblue. 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2upb71x)


End file.
